


I Think I'm Better When You're Around

by nightyn628



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Figurative Language, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Veterans, War
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628
Summary: ชีวิตของไมเคิล ควินน์กลายเป็นฤดูหนาวไปแล้วอย่างสมบูรณ์





	I Think I'm Better When You're Around

**Author's Note:**

> Michael Quinn survived the war but somehow he never got over it.

ตั้งแต่วันที่ไมเคิล ควินน์สมัครเป็นทหารอากาศเข้าร่วมสงครามโลกครั้งที่ 2 ท้องฟ้าใสกระจ่างของชายหนุ่มวัยยี่สิบต้น ๆ ก็เริ่มขุ่นมัว ความอบอุ่นในช่วงชีวิตที่ผ่านมาค่อย ๆ เลือนหายไปจากชีวิตของเขา

แล้วหิมะก็เริ่มตก

ไมเคิลเองก็จำไม่ได้เหมือนกันว่ามันเริ่มต้นขึ้นตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ แต่รู้ตัวอีกที เขาก็กลายเป็นฤดูหนาวเดินได้ไปเสียแล้ว

หนาวเหน็บไปถึงขั้วหัวใจ

ไม่มีอีกแล้วท้องฟ้าสีครามสวย ไม่มีอีกแล้วปุยเมฆและแสงแดด มีแต่เพียงละอองหิมะโปรยปรายลงมา แต่งแต้มสีขาวลงบนพื้นดิน

มันโปรยปรายลงมาทีละน้อย แต่สะสมเป็นจำนวนมาก อัดแน่นเสียจนกลายเป็นพื้นแข็ง ทับถมอยู่อย่างนั้นจนมองไม่เห็นสีเขียวของพื้นหญ้าที่เคยมี

ไมเคิลกลายเป็นฤดูหนาวไปแล้วอย่างสมบูรณ์

ว่ากันว่าสงครามทิ้งแผลฉกรรจ์ไว้กับนายทหารมากมาย มันบาดลึกลงไปในจิตวิญญาณ ฝากฝังร่องรอยน่าเกลียดที่ไม่ว่าจะลบอย่างไรก็ไม่จางหาย จะลืมไปเสียก็ทำไม่ได้ ไมเคิลเองก็ไม่ต่างอะไรไปจากเพื่อนทหารที่ต้องทนทุกข์ทรมานอยู่กับฝันร้ายไม่รู้จบเหล่านั้น ภาพของศพที่ถูกสังหาร เสียงเครื่องบินทิ้งระเบิดที่ดังเป็นพัก ๆ กลิ่นคาวเลือดที่คละคลุ้งอยู่ใต้จมูก ทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นยังคงตราตรึงอยู่ในห้วงความทรงจำของผู้อยู่ในเหตุการณ์ทุกคน

ใช้ชีวิตอยู่บนความจริงที่ว่าตนเป็นผู้คร่าชีวิตผู้อื่น และเป็นผู้ที่สูญเสียเพื่อนพ้องไปต่อหน้าต่อตา ที่แท้แล้วนรกบนดินเป็นเช่นนั้นเอง

ไม่มีวันลืม

ไมเคิลโชคดีที่ยังประคองสติเอาไว้ได้ ไม่แตกสลายไปเสียก่อน เขาอดทนจนสามารถรอดชีวิตกลับอเมริกามาได้อย่างปลอดภัย แต่ก็ใช่ว่าจะอยู่ในสภาพที่สมบูรณ์ดีร้อยเปอร์เซนต์

ความหนาวเย็นในใจยังไม่หายไปสักที

ฤดูหนาวของไมเคิลไม่เคยสิ้นสุด มันมีจุดเริ่มต้น แต่จนถึงตอนนี้ก็ยังคงดำเนินอยู่ ยังคงเย็นเยียบ เงียบเหงา ซึมเศร้า และโดดเดี่ยว ภายใต้ฉากหน้าที่เรียบเฉยและแสดงออกถึงความขึงขังจริงจังในการทำงาน ภายใต้หน้ากากของกัปตันควินน์ผู้มากเสน่ห์ที่เขาสวมใส่อยู่ ไมเคิลคือมนุษย์อีกคนหนึ่งที่เป็นเหยื่อของสงครามเช่นเดียวกัน

เป็นอย่างนั้นเรื่อยมา จนกระทั่งนายพลฮาร์ดิงคิดว่าไมเคิลควรมีคู่หูมาช่วยงานในโปรเจ็คบลูบุคบ้าง ดร.เจ อัลเลน ไฮเน็คก็เลยเริ่มเข้ามาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งในชีวิตของเขา

กัปตันไมเคิล ควินน์และดอกเตอร์อัลเลน ไฮเน็ค นักบินจากกองทัพอากาศและศาสตราจารย์จากมหาวิทยาลัย ชีวิตของพวกเขาถูกยึดโยงเข้าด้วยกันโดยโปรเจ็คสยบข่าวลือของกองทัพ เริ่มแรกการทำงานค่อนข้างขลุกขลัก ต่างคนต่างดื้อดึง ทั้งไมเคิลและไฮเน็คต่างก็เชื่อมั่นในความคิดของตัวเองเป็นหลัก ไม่ยอมโอนอ่อนไปตามความคิดของอีกฝ่ายแต่อย่างใด

พยายามจะท้าทาย พยายามจะพิสูจน์ พยายามจะหักล้าง เป็นครั้งแรกที่ไมเคิลสัมผัสได้ถึงความรู้สึกบางอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นท่ามกลางความหนาวเหน็บ

ความสนุก

น่าแปลก ถ้าไม่ใช่ตอนที่บังคับเครื่องบินอยู่บนฟ้า ทุกอย่างบนพื้นดินก็ออกจะน่าเบื่อซึมเซาไปหมดแท้ ๆ ไมเคิลแม้จะงงงวย แต่ก็ยิ้มออกมาอยู่บ่อยครั้ง

บางครั้งเขาจงใจกวนประสาทไฮเน็คเฉย ๆ บางครั้งก็จงใจยิ้มเยาะอีกฝ่าย แต่บางครั้งเขาก็เผลอยิ้มออกมาจริง ๆ

ยิ้มแล้วก็หัวเราะออกมาจากใจ

ไมเคิลคิดว่าเขาบ้า ทำแบบนั้นช่างไม่สมกับที่เป็นตัวเขาเอาเสียเลย บางทีเขาอาจจะเสียสติไปแล้วก็ได้ ไม่มีคนสติดีที่ไหนเอาเครื่องบินขึ้นแล้วขับด้วยความเร็วระดับนั้น หักหางเสือฆ่าตัวตายขนาดนั้น ยอมเสี่ยงชีวิตเพียงแค่เพื่อที่จะหักล้างทฤษฎีของนักวิชาการคนหนึ่งเฉย ๆ

ไฮเน็คด่าเขา ไมเคิลแอบคิดว่าก็สมควรอยู่ การกระทำของเขาพอมองจากมุมมองของคนนอกแล้วช่างบ้าบิ่นไม่รักชีวิต เขาอาจจะสูญเสียสติสัมปชัญญะไปแล้วจริง ๆ ก็ได้ เพียงแค่ว่าที่ผ่านมาเขาเก็บกดความบ้าคลั่งเอาไว้ในใจ ปิดบังความแตกสลายไม่ให้ใครเห็น แต่เพราะไฮเน็คเผลอไปกระตุ้นอะไรบางอย่างในตัวเขา มันถึงได้แสดงออกมาอย่างนั้น

ไฮเน็คชอบพาตัวเองไปเสี่ยงอันตรายตลอดเวลา มันเป็นสิ่งที่ไมเคิลไม่สามารถทำได้ด้วยหน้าที่การงานในตอนนี้ ไฮเน็คกระตุ้นความบ้าคลั่งในตัวเขา ทำให้นายทหารมีข้ออ้างที่จะได้ทำอะไรเสี่ยง ๆ ลืมเลือนความหนาวเหน็บในใจ ถูกกลืนกินด้วยพายุหิมะโหมกระหน่ำที่เย็นเยียบเสียจนไม่ทำให้รู้สึกหนาว

ความเสี่ยงทำให้กัปตันควินน์ลืมเลือนความหนาวไปได้ แม้ไม่ใช่แสงสว่างจากกองไฟ แม้จะเป็นอันตรายต่อชีวิตหากพลาดพลั้งขึ้นมา แต่ถ้ามันช่วยเขาได้ ไมเคิลก็พร้อมที่จะไขว่คว้ามันเอาไว้ด้วยความยินดี

สำหรับเขาแล้วไฮเน็คก็เป็นได้แค่นั้น เป็นได้แค่คนที่ช่วยให้ไมเคิลเฉยชาต่อความหนาวได้ในระยะหนึ่ง ทว่า เมื่ออยู่ด้วยกันไปพักใหญ่ ๆ ไฮเน็คไม่ได้เพียงแต่กระตุ้นให้เขาบ้าคลั่งจนลืมหนาวได้เท่านั้น ชายวัยกลางคนสามารถทำให้พายุหิมะของไมเคิลเบาแรงลงได้เช่นกัน

รู้ตัวอีกที คนผู้นี้ก็สามารถกระตุ้นไมเคิลได้ทุกทาง ทุกการกระทำ ทุกคำพูด ทุกอย่างล้วนส่งผล ตัวตนของศาสตราจารย์มีอิทธิพลต่อไมเคิลถึงขนาดนั้น

"เฮ่ แคป"

"ด็อค"

ชื่อเล่นสั้น ๆ ที่ถูกเอ่ยเรียก นัยน์ตาที่สบกันเพียงแค่ชั่วครู่ก็พอจะเดาใจอีกฝ่ายได้ ไมเคิลจุดบุหรี่สูบ ควันสีเทาขุ่นลอยอ้อยอิ่งอยู่ในอากาศ ข้างกายเขามีไฮเน็คเดินหิ้วกระเป๋าอยู่เคียงข้าง ชายเสื้อโค้ทตัวยาวของคนทั้งคู่สะบัดไปมาตามการเคลื่อนไหวและแรงลม

ฤดูหนาวยังคงไม่หายไปง่าย ๆ ความอบอุ่นในวันวานไม่อาจหวนคืนมาในเร็ววัน

แต่อย่างน้อยในตอนนี้ หิมะก็หยุดตกสักที

...................


End file.
